Yuki
by Aison Armigen
Summary: Snow themed shorts featuring Order members, and my own character at times. Each has their own haiku or quote to set the mood. More added as the snow falls.
1. Yuki: Tri

Yuki means snow in Japanese.

(and madrick is another word for magick-user)

I did this on a whim. I might continue it, based on response or another whim.

Have a nice night all, and enjoy the falling snow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki

_Cold snow falling free  
__Soft flakes hiding my sorrows  
__Memories reborn_

-----------------------------------

It was hard to concentrate.

The things found out in the past few days… the "visitors" to her house and the now more permanent houseguest… and the simple stress that responsibility and power gives… was wearing. It was hard to focus on anything that needed severe attention. She rubbed her eyes.

Roxas padded up softly behind her. "Amanda?" He offered hesitantly.

She dropped her hand and sighed. "Roxas?"

"Are you okay?"

"I will be… I think just everything's getting to me right now. All that's been happening lately. I just need to relax a bit."

"You shouldn't sit by yourself so much."

She turned the swivel chair to look at him. He met her gaze, his face as always unreadable.

"I understand what it means to truly be alone."

She dropped her gaze in respect of the statement. He smiled slightly and caught her gaze again.

"So… what I learned is you take advantage of what you have. Because you don't know when you'll be without again."

She smiled, relenting. "So, where's our favorite redhead?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Their "favorite redhead" at the moment was on the roof. Laying on his back and staring at the softly falling snow throughout the night sky, Axel was trying to clear his thoughts. Meditation seemed too much to ask at the moment but he'd be happy for simple calmness.

Since a certain blonde took it upon himself to integrate himself into the lifestyle of yet another blonde Axel's heart had not stopped its rapid beating. It was hard enough seeing Roxas after four years of no contact, with no knowledge whether he was dead or alive, let alone having him become attached to his now current and irreplaceable lover. The two by themselves were enough to make his head spin and his protectiveness go into high gear. The two as friends?... Axel shook his head.

The two bonded faster than thought possible, not thinking or each other as rivals or enemies but as kindred spirits. They communed silently for periods of time and said enigmatic statements that only they seemed to understand. They "got" each other totally, and acted like twins separated for years and reunited.

Axel didn't know how to take it.

He was overjoyed that they got along but the depth of their understanding of each other seemed strange for the short period of time they had known each other. He understood that Amanda might become attuned and enthralled with the twin keyblade master, but that her infatuation was to be reciprocated he would never have guessed. Roxas was more volatile and distrustful than Amanda herself.

He supposed he should be happy. That didn't change the fact that the situation was highly odd.

Voices came from the lower roof.

"So what exactly is a troika? You keep mentioning it."

Axel slapped his hands over his face. That was not something that would make the situation less complicated.

"It's an Amazon custom," came Amanda's cheery reply. "They would only have any kind of relationships in threes. Most were raised in threes from birth, to become friends, sisters, and lovers. The most severe bond."

Roxas climbed onto the high roof, listening intently.

"Vampires, again mostly females, try sometimes to create troikas. Madricks are known to try as well. Unstable yes, at times, but the bonds formed are life lasting."

Amanda's head appeared and Roxas leaned down and pulled her up. Axel sat up, giving an amused look. She continued her explanation.

"So I say it'd be interesting to form one maybe in the future. Maybe. Each one must love completely the other two…. Whatever, I was just being weird."

Completely love the other two. Axel knew he would never again love Roxas as much as he once had, but he completely loved and wanted to protect the two- his mate and his first love. The two blondes were laughing softly amongst themselves about it, but if they only knew how true it was for him.

Although laughing, Amanda stared knowingly at Axel. He started, to see her watching him so intently. The small female was true to her claim: she always knew what was going on around her. Roxas followed her gaze and the laughter stopped slowly. The two gazes, though one blue and one hazel, were identical in wisdom and power, and a kind of primal longing for something not known. Axel wondered briefly if they knew how alike they looked. He suddenly felt very alone.

Amanda's eyes softened first. She cocked her head, like she did that time very long ago when they first met, and walked to him, staring. He met her gaze, telling her he loved her in his eyes. She melded against him, her arms wrapping around him. He placed his chin on top of her head and looked at Roxas for a moment. The boy smiled genuinely at him.

All the sudden he was thrown off balance and found himself on the roof again. Amanda's eyes were mischievous as she curled up beside him.

"Whatcha watching?"

Roxas walked over to the other side of Axel and sat down, his arms resting on his knees. Subtly he leaned against the older man and looked at the sky.

"The stars?"

Axel smiled, feeling slightly at peace while connected to these two.

"No," He said shaking his head. "The falling snow."


	2. Yuki: Demicry

Super short. Chock full of meaning.

Hopefully, I'll post more than one every winter. --;

Enjoy...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuki: Demicry**

Water to ice and back again,  
But where were you when it was I  
Who was melting?  
------------------------------------

Watching the water-user, she found it funny how cute he was in a striped scarf.

Even cuter was the way he look so confused as he slid along the ice a bit before falling forward, with no familiar wave to catch him. His eyes wide, he stared at her.

"The water won't listen."

She crouched down next to him and tried to smile reassuringly. "The water's ice now. It can't just come at your call."

It was no wonder really when he burst into tears. There's not much you can depend on when you're a Nobody, and having the one thing that you fall back on, literally, taken away, is shattering.

"It always comes…."

Uncomfortable, caught in-between an urge to pretend she didn't see his tears and the inclination to comfort him, her hand slowly reached towards his shoulder before twitching and falling to her side. Her eyes followed her hand down, hair hiding her eyes.

"One day it'll come back."

The broken musician looked up at her, eyes wide enough to take in the world, desperate in his hope. "When?" The double meanings behind that single word broke her a little as well.

She could have said a thousand things then. But sometimes the simplest things is all that can be said.

"You have to wait for spring."

It was no wonder really, why Demyx hated winter.

_The icicles melt  
Frozen heart within myself  
Will you do the same_


End file.
